The Destruction of Jenny's Treasures (version 1)
"Okay, Spike. Why did you and Tails bring us back here?" asked Jenny as the couple led her and the others back to the cave. "Wait and see." Spike said giggling. The group entered the cave. Spike stopped upon entering and pointed. The group looked and gasped. "Is that..." Sukyo began to ask. "It is! Arnold' statue," White Rose said tears of joy in her eyes. Indeed, right in the center of the room is the statue of Arnold that fell overboard during the storm last night. "Oh thanks, Spike, Tails!" White Rose said hugging the pair "You're the best!" White Rose let go and ran over to the statue. She looked it over admirably. "It looks like him. Even has his eyes." White Rose decided to play a game of pretend. "Hey, Arnold. Mind if I run away with you?" Everyone laughed at White Rose's performance. But the laughter stopped when lightning is heard. They turned. White Rose looked shocked as Edgar came into the cave, an upset look on his face. "Daddy!" White Rose gasped. The others went to hide. They peek out to see this. Behind Edgar was Nivens, the hare looking down in guilt. "White Rose, I am a reasonable man and I was patient with you and your habits until up to now." Edgar said coming closer. He looked around at White Rose's collection. "The stuff in here I can ignore but what you did, I cannot. I made certain rules for good reason and I want them to be obeyed." "But daddy..." Edgar interrupted harshly. "Did you rescued a mortal from drowning or didn't you?" "I had to!" protested White Rose. "White Rose, you and I know that contact between the mortals and immortals are forbidden! You know that and so does everyone else in the city!" "He would have died!" "I do not care if he lived or died. All mortals die sooner or later." snapped Edgar who turned around. "You don't even know him!" cried White Rose. "I don't have to!" Edgar yelled turning towards White Rose once more. "All mortals are the same. Spineless, savage, incapable of any feeling-" "DADDY, I LOVE HER," White Rose yelled, not taking any more of her father's emotional abuse. Edgar looked shocked at White Rose's words while the girl herself looked horrified and hid behind the statue, still looking at her father. Everyone else watching looked shocked at White Rose's declaration as well. Edgar was the first to speak and not in a nice tone. "No. Are you out of your mind, child? He's a mortal, you're an immortal and a citizen of Alfea!" Yen Sid: This is where you belong! "You don't understand!" Frankie protested. For once, just listen! That savage brute would kill you in the world out there "That's not true!" Don't try that same old song I'll have you grounded til next year Am I clear? Don't go near that world out there! "I don't care!" snapped White Rose bitterly. "Don't you understand, Frankie? He's a human, you're a fairy!" "I don't care!" White White Rose snapped. "So help me, Frankie! I'll get through to you one way or another!" From his hiding place, Tails couldn't take it anymore. He got out and shouted, "You take back what you said about Arnold, you pompous, arrogant, ol' windbag!" The LXG gasped. "What did you say?" Yen Sid demanded. The rest of Frankie's friends came out of their hiding places. "You heard him, you beast!" Starz snapped. "You're ten times worse than your own brother!" Mirta added. "You're not a very nice man!" Daphne added. "You have no heart at all!" Sukyo and Spike added. "You big meanie!" Molly shouted also. "How could be so cruel and heartless?" Emma insulted Yen Sid. "ENOUGH!" Yen Sid shouted, silencing everybody. "You have gone too far! You are all banished from Andalasia for the rest of your days!" He turned to the LXG and added, "And that goes for you, gentlemen." "But, Frankenstein, I can-" Nivens began. "It's too late for that! Yen Sid shut the bunny out, "This isn't a fair punishment!" White Rose protested. Yen Sid: I'm still the king here My word is law! This filth you bring is the final straw And push, my daughter, has come to shove I'll make you obey till you do what I say I don't care Come what may But I'll keep you away from that cruel, harsh, cold, vile world OUT THERE! "So help me, White Rose, I will get through to you! And if I have to do this to do so, then so be it!" Everyone else watching hid and for good reason. Edgar powered up and shot fire blasts at everything in the cave. White Rose looked shocked. "Yen Sid, stop! Don't! Please, no!" White Rose cried in horror. But it was no use as her father refused to listen. Soon there was one thing left to destroy in the room: the statue of Arnold. As White Rose looked on in horror, Edgar fired a blast and destroyed it. Category:Fan Fiction